


Платья Доктора Айрис

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, PWP, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: В представлении Лунарк, готик-лоли стиль доктора Айрис странен и непрактичен для ее рода занятий.
Relationships: Dr. Aris/Lunark (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Платья Доктора Айрис

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
> Фемслэша любого

Она похожа на торт. С этими своими платьями «под принцессу», многослойными юбками, ободками и игривой повязочкой на точеной шейке.  
Лунарк задумчиво рассматривает этого сладкого монстра из бархата и кружев. Она, конечно, всегда с сомнением относилась к ученым Союза. Все они здесь были с каким-то прибабахом, но эта выделялась особенно. И как она вообще натягивает халат поверх… этого? Ведь в лабораториях девчонке-то бывать приходится – просто изучая отчеты, модификантов, подобных DA-5 не создашь. Может, конечно, доктор Айрис наряжается так специально «на выход». Но для чего? Произвести впечатление на кого-то из более-менее крупных шишек и, найдя покровителя, обскакать хотя бы того же Кромбеля? Надеется, что ее, шелестящую и нарядную, как конфетка в хрустком фантике, захотят развернуть?  
Кентас в ответ на заданный вопрос фыркает и отвечает, что «конфетка» в таких цветах выглядит, скорей, ядовитой, чем аппетитной.

Как выясняется позже, выбранному стилю девчонка не изменяет нигде. И по корпусам своего исследовательского центра носится в таких же тортообразных платьицах. Шелестя подкладками и позвякивая крупными серьгами, она сладострастно поглаживает наманикюренными пальцами колбу с помещенным внутрь нанокостюмом, словно от избытка обожания, прижимается к ней щекой и сразу же тщательно стирает оставленный на стекле матовый отпечаток. Стуча острыми каблучками туфель, украшенных то ли цветами, то ли бабочками, подбегает то к пискнувшему компьютеру, то к замолчавшей центрифуге. Даже в лаборатории она не собирает своих длинных, ниже талии, ярко-рыжих волос, и они огненным шлейфом полощутся позади нее. Из-за этого, когда доктор Айрис резко разворачивается, и снова куда-то торопится, восторженно взмахнув густо-накрашенными ресницами, она немного похожа на пылающий факел.

Её помада всегда с глянцевым блеском, отчего ярко выделяющиеся на бледном лице губы похожи на леденец. Когда Айрис недовольна или злится, она прикусывает нижнюю - всегда справа, и Лунарк каждый раз внутренне готовится услышать тихий хруст разгрызаемой карамели. И пахнет она тоже сладко. Молочный шоколад. Миндаль и сливки. Пудра и клубника. Девчонка бросает на нее короткие острые взгляды, когда замечает, как Лунарк поводит носом и пробегает по губам кончиком языка.  
Айрис с силой оттирает ее плечом, чтобы пройти к шкафчику с препаратами. Словно дает понять, что та здесь лишняя. Бесится от навязчивого контроля Союза.  
Лунарк, криво усмехнувшись, отходит в сторону и садится в кресло, с которого девчонка только что встала.  
Айрис смотрит, прищурившись, и кажется, что из этих аккуратных ушей со вдетыми кольцами серег вот-вот повалит пар.  
Лунарк чувствует, что ее и саму бросает в жар - сидение под ней все еще хранит тепло этой сладко-цветочной куклы.

Блестящая помада на вкус оказывается травяно-ментоловой и легко холодит губы. Острые ногти Айрис впиваются в плечи, когда пальцы Лунарк, поборовшись с многослойными рюшами юбок, наконец забираются к ней в трусы. На мгновение Лунарк замирает, удивленная ощущениями. Она ожидала, что девчонка будет такой же искусственной и кукольно-гладкой везде, но подушечки пальцев касаются шелковистых волосков. Интересно, они тоже ярко-рыжие? Лунарк увлеченно перебирает пальцами, играя с короткой шерсткой, несильно дергает. С усмешкой кусает Айрис за ухо, когда та пытается ухватить ее за запястье. Девчонка не стонет – шипит, как кошка, сжимая ее в себе. Пытается добраться до ее полных грудей, но Лунарк так тесно прижимается к ней, вдавливая в стену, что та бросает эту затею и ныряет ладонями за пояс ее брюк сзади, поглаживая и еще сильнее втискивая в себя. Лунарк довольно мурлычет и поглаживает свободной ладонью обтянутое чулком бедро. Сквозь сладкий запах духов Айрис отчетливо пробивается терпковатый острый аромат пота и возбуждения. Пальцам горячо и мокро в мягкой тесноте влагалища, ладони Айрис судорожно шарят по всему ее телу. Девчонку выгибает особенно сильно, и Лунарк даже сквозь одежду чувствует давление ее возбужденно торчащих сосков. Кажется, им обеим наплевать на то, что дверь в комнату не заперта.

Приоритетными признаются, конечно, проекты Двеннадцатого Старейшины. Лунарк и сама проголосовала за них. Но в следующий ее визит Айрис все так же благоухает шоколадом со сливками и красит губы той самой помадой.


End file.
